RMS-141 Xeku Eins
The RMS-141 Xeku Eins is a Mass Produced mobile suit fielded by the New Desides in the Gundam photo-novel Gundam Sentinel. The unit has 3 configuration types, each with their own configurations and strengths. Technology & Combat Characteristics The design of the Xeku Eins is based on reliable, proven technology, and despite its good overall performance the mobile suit itself has few distinguishing features. However, its sturdy frame and high generator output allow it to carry a large weapons payload, and the multipurpose latch and mount system built into its shoulders allows the Xeku Eins to carry a wide variety of optional equipment. As a result, this general-purpose mobile suit can reproduce the abilities of many different specialized machines. The capabilities of the Xeku Eins are highly regarded by the pilots of the instructor corps, and with the outbreak of the Pezun Rebellion it becomes the main mobile suit of the New Desides. Equipments sets There are three known configuration for the Xeku Eins. Type 1 The most basic configuration of the Xeku Eins. Using beam rifle with an attached grenade launcher. Mounts on its shoulders are landing devices and propellant tanks. This configuration is used by the pilots of the New Desides when they land their mobile suits on the lunar surface on March 13, UC 0088. Type 2 Armed for long-range attack, this configuration using a long-range beam smartgun with a disc radome on its left shoulder. A shield which holding beam saber can be attached to one or both shoulders. This version of the Xeku Eins is used in the first encounter between the New Desides and Taskforce Alpha on February 29, UC 0088. Type 3 A heavy attack configuration. Originally intended for attacking and defending space fortresses, this type is armed mainly with projectile weapons. Its main weapon is a large 120mm machine gun with a rate of fire of 360-540 rounds per minute, and it carries roughly 6000 rounds of ammunition in each of the huge drum magazines attached to its shoulders. Similar to type 2 equipments, this configuration has a pair of shields mounts in its shoulders, holding beam sabers and latches for optional equipment such as clay bazookas, bazooka magazines, and smoke dischargers. This is effectively the standard configuration of the Xeku Eins. The pilots of the instructor corps use this version to wipe out the regular Federation Forces mobile suits stationed at Pezun, and after declaring themselves the New Desides, they continue using it throughout the Pezun Rebellion. History When the Earth Federation Forces captured the Pezun asteroid base towards the end of the One Year War, they unearthed a treasure trove of new state-of-the-art mobile suit schematics that the Principality of Zeon were developing. One of the Zeonic designs discovered at Pezun in the five years following the One Year War was the "X Series" mobile suit development project. When the "X Series" data was discovered it as handed over to the lunar-based mobile suit construction firm, Anaheim Electronics, where the data was redesigned into the RMS-141 Xeku Eins (Eins being the German word for "one") and several units were built and sent to the Pezun asteroid for test piloting. Variants * RMS-142 Xeku Zwei Picture Gallery Configuere1.jpg File:Rms-141-2.jpg|Xeku Eins Configuration Type Two File:Rms-141-3.jpg|RMS-141 Xeku Eins Configuration Type Three References *Model Graphix Special edition "GUNDAM WARS III" Gundam sentinel ISBN 4-499-20530-1 External Links *Xeku Eins Configuration Type 1 on MAHQ *Xeku Eins Configuration Type 2 on MAHQ *Xeku Eins Configuration Type 3 on MAHQ Category:Universal Century mobile suits